


Standing On The Cliffs

by AHeartForStories



Series: AHeartForStories' Drabbles [1]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Worry, how do i tag things that aren't really whump?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:35:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHeartForStories/pseuds/AHeartForStories
Summary: Standing on the cliffs overlooking Berk's docks, Astrid realizes Hiccup has been gone for too long.
Relationships: Astrid Hofferson & Stormfly, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Series: AHeartForStories' Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106960
Kudos: 24





	Standing On The Cliffs

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "He’s been gone for quite a while" with Hiccstrid!  
> Written for a drabble challenge on Tumblr.
> 
> A friend of mine suggested I put these here on Ao3 since Tumblr's tagging system is crap. I usually don't post my drabbles here because of how short they are, but I also don't want to lose them in the chaos that was Tumblr. So here, is the first of three. I'll be putting all of these in a series, too.
> 
> Copying from Tumblr and pasting into Ao3's Work text box is unpleasant.
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated. Enjoy!

He’s been gone for quite a while, Astrid realizes as she stands on the cliffs overlooking Berk’s docks.

Hiccup said he needed a little break from chiefing after Bucket and Mulch had managed to drive him up the walls with another domestic dispute about a sheep. His lack of sleep for the past couple of days certainly hasn’t helped. So he’d taken Toothless for a flight, telling her they would be back in an hour or so.

It’s been quite a while longer than that.

Stormfly chirps and takes her Rider’s braid to pull lightly on, just to draw her attention.

“I know, Stormfly, I’m worried, too,” Astrid tells her Dragon and scratches her chin, her gaze only briefly moving away from the horizon.

Drago’s men are still out there and she’s certain those are stormclouds she can see in the distance, the direction in which Hiccup and Toothless have flown off into.

She hopes nothing bad has happened to them out there, they’d promised not to stray too far.

She’ll give them another hour to come back. If they haven’t yet and if the storm allows it, she’s going to gather the Dragon Riders and search for them. Stormfly should pick up on their scent quickly.

They didn’t come back.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this one is short.


End file.
